


Come over

by britishngay



Series: Come over [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandler is a bottom and that is all you need to know, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishngay/pseuds/britishngay
Summary: "Come over." Heather's voice comes through the reciever, crystal clear. No wavering, no slurring. Veronica checks her clock."Heather it's 2:40 in the morning.""Did I stutter?" The phone clicks as she hangs up and Veronica falls back into bed.She knows why Heather calls.She always does.





	Come over

"Come over." Heather's voice comes through the reciever, crystal clear. No wavering, no slurring. Veronica checks her clock.

"Heather it's 2:40 in the morning."

"Did I stutter?" The phone clicks as she hangs up and Veronica falls back into bed. 

She knows why Heather calls.

She always does.

And as much as her mind is telling her not to go; she doesn't treat her right, she's controlling and inconsiderate. 

Another part of her mind is telling her that there isn't school tomorrow and that her body really, really wants to feel Heather's red acrylics down her back. 

She knows the battle is lost before it even begins when puts on enough clothing to be seen in public. 

The walk to Heather's is only five minutes and she's there before she knows it, climbing up the back of her house like she has done so many times before. 

Knowing that the drainpipe creaks by her parents window and that the blue tiles are slippier than they look. Veronica stumbles through Heather's window, no matter how many times she does this - she just can't do it smoothly, to find Heather standing at the foot of her bed with one of those wicked smirks on her face. 

Her face is free of makeup and Veronica can see the freckles dotting her face, her pink lips instead of blood red ones and her hair down. She beckons Veronica with a single finger and she walks over.

"I knew you'd come." Is the only thing she says before Veronica brings their lips together. 

It starts slowly, it always starts slowly, with Heather's hands finding themselves on the other girls hips while one of Veronica's hands makes it's way into blonde locks, the other travels down. Heather sighs into the kiss, admitting without realising that she's missed this. Missed Veronica in her room, doing things that no one can ever know. 

It speed up once Veronica squeezes her ass and Heather's grip gets tighter around her hips, pulling her closer, flush against each other. She pulls Heathers hair and Veronica feels her groan against her lips, she uses her blonde hair to pull her head back and kiss down her neck. Small kisses followed by harsh bites then soothed by her tongue. 

By this point she is grabbing at Veronica more, pulling her shirt up and scratching slightly at her sides, making Veronica's breath hitch and whimper slightly. This is the only time Heather gives back, she bites down on Veronica's neck, leaving bruises all over the place. She knows Veronica likes the pain of it all.

Veronica knows what she likes.

Knows that she likes to feel good, likes Veronica's tongue teasing and edging, only to finally let her finish with her fingers and mouth.

Veronica knows that she like to be in control over Heather. She likes to watch her bite her lip, likes to tease her until the other girl is grabbing at her hair, trying to pull her to where she is needed most.

She pushes Heather onto the bed. The blonde is smiling. 

This is why she called. 

She frowns when she doesn't feel Veronica's weight on her, but finds that she's taking off her shoes clumsily and throwing off her sweater and shorts. Then it's skin against skin, Heather always loves that feeling, Veronica's soft skin against her own, their breathing getting ragged as kisses get more intense. Her robe gets opened and soft lips star kissing across her collarbone. Followed by the harsh biting that make Heather moan and her hips buck into Veronicas. 

This is what happens evertime.

Veronica wants to change that.

She tugs Heather's hands out of her hair and holds them together above her head. She looks down at the blonde, her eyes dilated and her mouth open slightly. Heather nods, this is okay.

"If you make a sound, I will stop. Understood." 

Heather nods again, desire in her eyes.

Veronica continues her path down until she get's to Heather's breasts. She pulls the bra aside and slowly takes the nipple into her mouth. Tongue swirling around the bud, then biting and pulling slightly, Heathers hips move again and she's biting her lip to stop from crying out. She does the same with the other nipple while her hand does little ministartions on the other. She continues down, leaving large purple marks that Veronica can tell Heather is having trouble keeping quiet about. This is new to their unsual activities and Veronica loves it, watching the other girl lose control.

She gets down to her hips, and moves her lips to her thighs. Heather let's out a whine and she stops, looking up at the blonde who is now looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Because this is the first time, I will let it go." Heather sighs, relieved. "But if you do it again, you will have to wait twice as long until you cum." Veronica presses her thumb to Heather's clit harshly. "Understand?" She removes the thumb and Heather nods, biting her lip and looming at Veronica with pleading eyes. She makes slow kisses down her thighs, smelling her arousal the closer she gets, before going to the other leg and starting again. Finally she pulls down Heather's lace underwear, and finds that she's soaking.

"Is this all for me babygirl?" Heather nods desparately.

She runs her tongue from her slit to her clit and Heather shudders. Slowly she starts circling her clit with her tongue, Heather's hips grinding into her mouth. She looks up to Heather's face to find her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hanging open. 

One finger easily slides in, Heather chokes down a moan, shoving her face into her arm to stop from crying out. Veronica slowly curls them inside before moving them quicker. Her tongue starts to move more, her fingers following. Heather's walls start tightening and Veronica knows she's close, so she pulls her fingers out and slows her tongue. Heather huffs and tries to push her hips toward her. 

She starts the process again, but with two fingers instead, Heather looks like she's on the verge of tears when she stops again. Veronica pushes three fingers in and pumps, her tongues spelling words on their upcoming vocab test. She feels her walls clamp on her fingers and the other girl cums screaming into the crook of her arm, her hips bucking and lifting. 

As it always is, it is the hottest thing Veronica has ever seen. 

She takes one of her hands and moves Heather's, letting her know she can move again, before whispering.

"You can talk again."

She takes one finger out but keeps on moving with two, her thumb on her clit and Heather kissing her like there's no tomorrow. Moaning at her taste on Veronica's tongue and what her fingers are doing. Those acrylics finally scratching down Veronica's back in the painful way she loves. She cums again, clutching at Veronica and biting the brunette's shoulder, before going boneless.

They kiss languidly, once. Like they always do.

Heather never recipricates, Veronica doesn't need her to. Their routine works.

Veronica slips out of her bed, trying to find her clothes she haphazardly threw earlier. Normally, she slips out to Heather's quiet snoring and walks back home, waking up in the morning to find marks all over her body.

This time, something changes.

Heather grabs her wrist, gently pulling Veronica back into bed, grabbing the comforter and pulling it over them both. Veronica kisses her bare shoulder before throwing an arm over the blondes waist.

Something has shifted.

Veronica finds that she doesn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> Hope ya liked it
> 
> I've been considering making this into a series - should I? Or should I leave it as a oneshot?


End file.
